Demon Death
by Cindy Snowflake
Summary: Being Master of Death had a lot of unintentional consequences. Turns out, the Peverell brothers were given the three Hallows by the creator of another world as a way of picking his world's Death to head the Death Gods as they collected the souls of mortals. Being a mortal himself, however, Harry couldn't very well be expected to govern this new world's Death as a wizard.


**A/N: This was a lot of fun to write, but I probably won't be continuing it. There's simply still too much unknown about reapers and demons in the Kuroshitsuji world for me to feel comfortable delving deeper into the story.**

**Meetings**

"I've never seen you around before."

It was the witching hour in Medieval England. The new moon shed no light in the dank and stale-aired alleyways of the dirt streets, but that was no obstacle for the being which spoke into the darkness.

In the dying embers of torchlight, the silhouette of a slim male could just barely be seen, pausing in his strides to turn towards the voice.

"And I suppose you know all the beings which roam the paths beneath this lightless sky?" the figure replied.

The voice chuckled. "No, of course not. Although, I do like to believe I am able to recognize most everyone of my own kind."

The figure did not reply right away, and when he did, it seemed to be with a non sequitur.

"Your third soul tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"And after sampling four just yesterday. Not only that, you didn't even have the decency to consume them properly and scattered bits all around you. Were you perhaps thinking it was generous of you to leave scraps for the weaker beings to feed upon?" he mocked.

Fuchsia eyes narrowed at green upon hearing the insult. There was a swish of movement and a light tap as the owner of the voice in the darkness rose to his feet, but the green-eyed figure had no desire to stay longer and converse with the other he was so clearly disdainful of.

The torchlight surrendered to the chilled night air, and the green eyes disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

"What a coincidence."

The single pale hand that was tracing patterns along the wall froze at the words, a single clawed finger resting against the shadowed rock, its pitch black nail partly sunk into the old stone.

"I don't believe in coincidences," was the reply, spoken calmly as the nail was removed from the dent it created, and the pale hand descended back towards the body standing hidden from the weak moonlight.

"But it is such a lovely coincidence," the voice insisted from the shingles of a nearby tavern, unwilling to concede its pleasure in the face of the other's colder disposition. "It's been, how long? A decade? Two?"

"I ask forgiveness," the hidden man spoke, his tone asking for anything but. "Unfortunately, I don't remember you, so I could hardly say how long it has been."

"Such a pity." The owner of the voice jumped down from the roof to draw nearer the other being. "I thought you might be interested in knowing I've changed my diet."

"Is that so," the other stated, emotionless.

"I happened upon a rather rare soul a few years back. She looked absolutely delicious. Imagine my surprise when she offered to make a contract with me. The poor human lived three more years, but the flavor was well worth the fast."

"And this concerns me how?"

"I simply wanted to thank you for opening my eyes to the finer delicacies. It was even entertaining to, mmh, help her fulfill her desires."

"Dinner and a show, hmm?" the voice summarized dryly. "Well congratulations." A cloud obscured the thin crescent moon, and when it had passed, only one creature remained in the streets of London.

* * *

"Do you never travel? I always never find you far from the British Isles."

"And why are you always looking?" The half moon illuminated a single sleek black boot beneath a velvet cloak.

"It amuses me. I don't talk to many other demons, but it seems you're a bit of a mystery among us. Always watching from afar, aloof and disdainful. It's very curious."

"You would think demons have better things to do than gossip," he observed sardonically.

"Now, now, there's no reason to call it gossip; that's such a nasty human habit. I was merely trying to get to know you better, since you seem to have no intentions of telling me anything yourself."

The pointed toe of the black boot clicked lightly on the loose cobblestone road, the soft sound ringing through the still air as its owner tapped his foot in thought.

"I like owls."

Fuchsia eyes widened in surprise at the words, though their bearer quickly composed himself. "Is that why you're always in the human world?"

But the boot had retreated, the cloak fluttered backwards, and the object of his inquiry was gone.

* * *

"I've decided I'm very much fond of cats. There's really nothing like them back home."

He received a snort in reply which segued into chuckles. A single green eye opened to lazily peer across the moonlight roof at the new arrival. "You do look like a cat person." Both eyes opened then, and a long, pointed black nail tapped against slightly parted lips. "You also look very much like a not-dog person," he continued to observe. "Then again, most demons have that kind of feel about them."

Fuchsia eyes narrowed imperceptibly at the other being's easy dismissal of the demon's individuality after finally demonstrating some interest in him. He was trying to make an impression – not have himself be generalized into a larger group.

"Sometimes, I feel like you don't think of yourself as a demon, the way you constantly make sweeping statements about us like it is of no consequence to your own existence if demons are such distasteful beings," he accused when the green eyes slid upwards to languidly gaze at the moon.

He was rewarded by those eyes returning once more to him. For long minutes they did nothing but stare. Their owner made no return statement, which, after a half hour of silence, was somewhat unnerving.

"Foolish of me, isn't it? I suppose I prefer to delude myself into thinking I'm different, but of course it doesn't work that way," he mused aloud, his voice quiet but easily audible to a demon's ears. "Well then, Mister cat-lover, any new employers catch your eye?"

"I recently finished a rather short one, only a year long, with a middle-aged Asian royal. I assassinated those in line for the throne ahead of him and quenched the resulting civil war. He wasn't the most fragrant meal, but," the demon smiled, his pointed white teeth gleaming dimly in the moonlight, "the expression on his face when he understood the foolishness of his contract terms was almost delicious enough to make up for the disappointment."

"Foolish, yes," the other repeated. "How long did you let him enjoy his new position as king?"

"Hmm, it was about a month, I believe. I needed to ensure there would be no more rebellions to overthrow him, as was specified in the contract."

"How professional of you. And those you assassinated? Did you eat them?"

"I used to, for previous assassination jobs," the demon admitted, "but I've learned since that hunger makes a good meal more satisfying. Not to mention, I find Death Gods to be exceedingly annoying characters."

Green eyes closed in laughter. "They are, aren't they?"

* * *

A snowy white owl perched on a black gloved arm, its large yellow orbs peering unblinkingly into glowing green eyes as a pale knuckle glided down the bird's barred chest, the black nails carefully pointed away from the creature.

"I see you've already found a companion for the night," spoke a teasing voice. "Should I leave?"

"Hush." The arm smoothly extended outwards as the body turned towards the voice so that the owl remained undisturbed. "I dare say if you had found a stray cat along the way, you would've skipped our meeting altogether. Your admiration of them has grown near obsessive."

"Why ever is that a problem? They don't talk or do useless things. They have no cares for any troubles but their own. Their poise is comparable to the highest level demon, and they are infinitely cuter than anything from our world."

"Down boy," the other drawled, dipping his arm down lightly before launching the owl back into the air. The swiftly beating wings did nothing to hide the snigger at the sight of the feline loving demon's face of disgust as he was addressed like an undisciplined dog. "Any new contracts?"

"I'm in the middle of one, currently. A pathetically doting father hired me to be bodyguard of his children."

"What an odd choice for dinner."

"Oh he may be soft with his daughter and son, but the man himself is firmly entrenched in the darker aspects of society. I often find myself dealing with kidnapping attempts born from a desire of vengeance against the man. I'm sure his soul will be very delicious when the contract expires," the demon explained.

"Shouldn't you be working then?"

"Hmm, no, that's pretty much the main downside of this particular meal. There is no need for me to play any _role_. I simply keep an eye on the two human children and intervene when they are in danger. It's a little boring."

"Then perhaps next time you should give yourself a more human part to play."

* * *

"I never see you in the Demon World," one commented. His appearance was that of a human man, middle aged with an air of nobility. A long-fingered hand brushed through the fur of an old black cat which sat purring in his lap.

"And?" came a voice from above a tree.

"Do you never miss it? I've also never seen you take a more mundane shape, yet surely it must get irritating to hide your true form while in the human world, both night and day."

A pause, before suddenly a dark shadow dropped from the upper branches. "I have my ways."

Frightened by the sudden predatory presence, the cat gave a startled hiss before bolting away.

"Ah! You scared her off."

Before the conversation could continue, both demons stiffened when a rich fragrance swept through the air.

"A demon summoning," the shadowed figure identified. "An old one. I haven't felt this one in many decades."

The noble man dissolved into blackness as he stepped away from the bench and into the shadows of a nearby pavilion. "What a deliciously tortured soul. Do you mind?"

"No, of course, go on. It's been several years since your last meal, hasn't it?"

A flicker of a sharp toothed grin could be seen before a blur of black, like sentient splashes of ink, flew off to the south.

* * *

"Back so soon?"

"He's asleep."

"I see. So, what is he like? What kind of contract do you have this time?"

"A very irritating one. My contract holder is but a child – a rather spoilt little lord with a haughty attitude and endless requests. I took on the role of his butler and I'm already regretting it. He wishes for me to complete my tasks in a believably human manner."

"You do look the part, if a bit young," the green eyes observed.

Dull red eyes were set in a cultured face with delicate features, framed with casually styled black locks of hair. He wore a pressed white shirt and black tie under a black vest and black trousers, the set topped with a tailcoat, a pocket watch and chain in a trouser pocket and a silver lapel with a crest.

"Isn't this what you wanted? A more human role to play for constant amusement?"

For a moment, it almost appeared that the demon butler was pouting.

"He named me Sebastian, after his _dog_."

The other demon laughed long and hard.

* * *

"I never realized how many variables there were in preparing human food."

"Cooking is a human art, you know. Someone who was raised in nobility is certain to have very discerning tastes. Are you having trouble?"

The butler removed the glove on his left hand to peer at his mark of contract.

"The child is having difficulty eating rich foods, and of course, he's insistent that I actually cook the food using ingredients and the kitchen instead of my usual trick of conjuring the food."

"Silly _Sebastian_. You are a demon; your senses of taste, smell, and touch are far superior to any human. Even if the two species have different preferences, a human chef could never out-cook an educated demon. There is a high class caterer even the queen trusts on occasion about 500km westward. If you simply try all their ingredients and finished products, deducing the process in between should not be a problem for you."

"It's rather late. Will they have many items to sample?"

"Humans are unfortunate in their need for repetitive practice before achieving any semblance of success. You will find many chefs testing their skills for many hours yet, not a problem. Pay special attention to the desserts. Children do so love their sweets."

"I see. Then I shall try your suggestion. Perhaps my lord will stop whining at mealtimes."

* * *

"I do not understand him at times."

A green eye peered lazily at the demon butler who stood below, resting beneath the branches of their usual tree, the splintered moonlight dotting his black tail coat.

"Why ever do you feel the need to?"

"It is curious," was the reply. "I was always under the impression that human children found touch to be comforting after nightmares. I suppose my lord's wariness of another's approach is understandable, and yet he still orders me to stay in his bedroom until he has fallen asleep. His level of trust in me is… unclear."

The shadows in the tree snorted. "Careful there, _Sebastian_; wouldn't want to seem like you're going soft, worried about a human child's trust in you. However, it is true that a child enjoys physical affection. A mother's loving embrace is what most humans feel to be a sanctuary from the harsher realities of the world. Your little lord, however, is now all too aware that not every embrace is maternal in nature. It will take time before he can accept physical affection, and many more years before he will take comfort in it.

"I wouldn't worry much about his trust in you. You have already demonstrated to him your abilities to defeat any enemy physically, and I find it nothing short of miraculous he trusts you not to kill him in his sleep after presenting yourself as someone who would very much like to eat him. Perhaps he would even welcome it; have you never encountered such souls before – those who simply wish to be eaten so that they may cease to exist?"

"I used to like those souls," the demon butler mused, "but I've since grown rather tired of the taste of hopeless desperation without a bit of futile determination thrown in."

"Yes, yes, of course, Mr. Connoisseur. Is that all today?"

If it weren't for the fact that demons decidedly did not fidget, one might interpret the straightening of his tailcoat when he stood up straight as a nervous gesture. As it was, the shadows made no comment on it and waited patiently for what his, companion?, had to say.

"I'm apparently incapable of making tea," he sighed.

The shadows flickered with amusement. "Yes, I completely understand. Soaking dead leaves in hot water can be very tricky business," he acknowledged in a solemn voice.

The butler scowled.

* * *

"You seem exceptionally pleased today. Did the decoration ceremony go well?"

"Of course it did. I tutored the Earl of Phantomhive myself. There were, of course, some unavoidable negative gossiping, but the Queen seemed content."

"And?"

"And what?"

A black clawed hand dropped down from the branches to lightly touch the butler's exquisitely fashioned cheek. "Come now, _Sebastian_. You look like a cat with a dish of cream. You're lucky nobility don't deem it proper to make eye contact with butlers. Your eyes have reverted to their otherworldly fuchsia shine."

"Have they? How embarrassing," the demon butler commented, before exerting control to dull his eyes back to a red that could easily be dismissed as an odd shade of brown. "My little lord has been reaccepted into high society. He now has status, fortune, and a fiancée that I suppose is rather cute by human standards. Even family – he still has an aunt who loves him dearly. Yet today he pledged to stake it all on obtaining his vengeance. These coming years will be very enjoyable I believe, and his soul will surely be very delicious when our contract expires."

The shadows hummed thoughtfully as the tip of a pointed nail lightly traced the shadowed pointed features of the demon whose expression grew sharp and wild in anticipation of his next meal.

"From a human's perspective, it is rather pitiful such a young child would choose such a dark and difficult journey."

The butler smirked. "Yes, he is a rather foolish child still, isn't he?"

"Perhaps not," the other countered. "It is just as well. Even if you wouldn't have eaten him for giving up on his revenge, he couldn't possibly escape the dark underworld considering his name."

The demon butler seized the retreating hand. "What do you mean by that?"

The tree lightly shivered with the demon's chuckles. "You mean you don't know about the Phantomhive family's role in the Queen's court?" The chuckles grew into raucous laughter, leaves withering its wake. "Such a naïve little kitten you are, indeed! I had wondered how you thought of your position, but to think you didn't even know!"

Fuchsia glowing eyes pierced sharply into the tree's branches.

"Explain." The word was hissed, its speaker forcing it through clenched teeth.

"Poor little kitten," the demon teased. "Though I dare say, for a demon, there are worse jobs than serving the Queen's Watchdog of the Underground."

* * *

"I'm thinking of expanding the household. I believe the young master is ready to accept new people into his life."

"What kind of people?"

"Loyal warriors, I should think," the butler mused, sitting down at the bottom of the tree. "As a demon, I am more than capable of taking care of all household matters like cooking, laundry, secretarial duties, and gardening without help, but I am still only one being who cannot be in more than one place at once. It is important that there be people skilled enough to watch over the main mansion when I travel with my lord on business. The Phantomhive family has many enemies and my lord and I will certainly be making many more before he succeeds in his revenge."

"Don't forget that having people act as servants will also be useful in maintaining an image of humanity," a voice filtered down through the branches. "Even the best human butler cannot do all you can, and having you be the only servant in such a large household will surely be suspicious to any guests you may end up entertaining. A maid, a chef, a gardener, maybe a footman or stable boy, will be good, I think. Tanaka I'm sure will be returning as your under-steward as soon as his health recovers."

"Sometimes I wonder why you know so much about my contract," came a sigh.

A cool breeze swept through the pitch black. For a few minutes, the two demons simply enjoyed the atmosphere of a moonless night. It was as close as the human world could ever come to their true home.

"A man in Liverpool is running an underground business where he hires out skilled assassins. A hidden laboratory in Birmingham is running some relatively successful experiments in creating super-humans. America is nearing the end of a war, I believe with some rather strategically gifted officers. Perhaps you could seduce a few of them?"

"You need a hobby," the butler accused.

"But then I wouldn't have time to help you anymore. Or perhaps, you'd rather I not draw up the papers for you and your little master's new employees?"

"I'm perfectly capable of doing so myself."

"Don't be ridiculous, _Sebastian_. In your human form, you barely find the time to spare this half hour for our weekly meetings in the dead of night, and far too many of your jobs are too delicate for your demon form. Consider this a favor to me. I've grown rather fond of your company. I'd like to ensure you will continue to offer it."

The butler had nothing to say to this admission.

"Liverpool, Birmingham, and the Americas, you say?"

"Yes. If you don't manage to win over anyone suitable, I'm sure I could find a few more places."

"No need. I am the butler for the house of Phantomhive. What would it mean if I couldn't accomplish such a simple task?"

"Down boy."

The butler gave an irritated snarl as his companion laughed.

**A/N: I hope it wasn't too confusing for you, especially since half the time, neither character had a name to be referenced by, but really, I just had loads of fun writing this...**

**Edited 10/14/12**


End file.
